


Memory

by Estalyon (Springhawk)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhawk/pseuds/Estalyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic written for the following promt on tumblr:</p>
<p>"FLUFF WITH CUDDLING AND FACE KISSES AND HIDING FACES IN NECKS AND L O T S OF BLUSHING PLEASE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on this website and it's WAY shorter than I wanted it to be but...yeah.   
> Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes you might find for English is not my mothertongue.   
> Thank you :)

Golden rays of morning sunlight shine through the windows as Legolas wakes up.  
 He blinks once, twice and notices that he is not in his own room. A brief look to the left assures him that Thranduil lies next to him and is still asleep. It has gotten late last night, there was a feast and slightly too much wine for both of them.  
 He relaxes. There is no need to hurry. Their daily duties can wait for once. Moments like this are precious to him beyond measure – he enjoys the silence, being alone and away from curious eyes that could see things not meant for anyone else.  
 He watches Thranduil’s sleeping profile and feathers a kiss on his cheek. As his eyelids flutter open, he brings his lips close to his father’s and whispers: “Good morning, adar.”  
He locks their lips and kisses him gently. Thranduil runs his fingers through Legolas’ hair and turns to his side so that he can face him.  
“Morning”, he mutters and pulls his son closer. He doesn’t seem so eager to get up either and Legolas surely approves of that. They lie skin to skin, his face hidden in his father’s neck like he used to do when he was just a little elfling.  
 Sometimes, in moments like this, he thinks back to the day it all started. It was long ago, a few months before he reached his majority if he remembers right.  
They were out in the woods together; today he is not entirely sure anymore what was the exact reason why they were alone – it happened not often, but maybe Tyranduil just wanted to spend some time with his son in private before he finally came of age and the gap between them widened.  
 He remembers that they were doing some weapon training – Thranduil standing behind him and correcting his position with bow and arrow by guiding his arms, Legolas himself shivering, not knowing why he reacted to his father this way. They weren’t this close very often but he noticed that he would go all nervous and blushing if they did. Someone once explained the concept of love to him like that: he would be nervous around them, like them more than anyone else, try to charm them, do almost everything for them if necessary. He wasn’t willing to realise that this was exactly how he felt for Thranduil.  
 And so Legolas didn’t know what he was doing when they fell during the training and he pressed his lips to his father’s while he was pinned to the floor.  
 He also didn’t know why Thranduil didn’t slap him across the face but after a moment of hesitation kissed him back. Shy at first, like he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. He stopped, looking at Legolas to seek his assurance. The younger one felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew he must be of bright pink colour right now. He bit down on his bottom lip, mind blown and empty of everything he could say.  
“I’m sorry”, he finally managed. He didn’t look Thranduil in the eye but hid his face in the curve of his neck.  
“Don’t be.” Thranduil paused and waited for an answer, but as none came he continued. “Why did you kiss me?”  
Legolas drew a deep breath. “You kiss the ones you love, don’t you?”  
“Look at me.”  
“I can’t.” He closed his eyes. If he pretended that it never happened, maybe he could forget what he just said. Maybe they both could forget. He wanted his life back like it was before this incident, normal, innocent in way.  
“I love you too.” It’s barely audible and for a brief second Legolas wondered if his ears tricked him and made him hear what he so desperately craved to hear. But then there was Thranduils hand at his chin, making him look up.  
He didn’t recognize that he was crying until his father kissed the tears from his cheeks.  
“We can sort this out together. We can, if we try hard enough. We…” Legolas silenced him by capturing his lips with his own.  
“What are you thinking about?” Thranduil asks, drawing invisible patterns on his back.  
Legolas chuckles quietly, burying his face in long strands of light golden hair and inhaling his father’s scent deeply.  
“Our first kiss.”  
He looks up and sees Thranduil smile slightly, a smile that, even if it is ever so tiny is a true one, one that only he gets to see.  
His father pulls him closer and Legolas rests his head upon his chest. He can hear his heartbeat, slowly and steady, soothing.  
Sometimes, in moments like this, he wants the world to stop and remain forever in this one second.


End file.
